The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a pulse detonation system and, more specifically, to enhancing the durability of pulse detonation tubes.
Pulse detonation combustion can be utilized in various practical engine applications. An example of such an application is the development of a pulse detonation engine (PDE) where hot detonation products are directed through an exit nozzle to generate thrust for aerospace propulsion. Pulse detonation engines that include multiple combustor chambers are sometimes referred to as a “multi-tube” configuration for a pulse detonation engine. Another example is the development of a “hybrid” engine that uses both conventional gas turbine engine technology and pulse detonation (PD) technology to enhance operational efficiency. Such pulse detonation turbine engines (PDTE) can be used for aircraft propulsion or as a means to generate power in ground-based power generation systems.
Within a pulse detonation tube, the combustion reaction is a detonation wave that moves at supersonic speed, thereby increasing the efficiency of the combustion process as compared to subsonic deflagration combustion. Specifically, air and fuel are typically injected into the pulse detonation tube in discrete pulses. The fuel-air mixture is then detonated by an ignition source, thereby establishing a detonation wave that propagates downstream through the tube at a supersonic velocity. In addition, a weaker shock wave may propagate upstream toward the combustor inlet. The detonation process produces pressurized exhaust gas within the pulse detonation tube that may be used to produce thrust or be converted to work in a turbine.
Unfortunately, due to the high temperatures and pressures associated with detonation reactions, longevity of the pulse detonation tubes and associated components (e.g., air valve, nozzle, etc.) may be significantly limited. Increasing the thickness and/or strength of the pulse detonation tubes and/or associated components may increase the operational life of a pulse detonation combustor, but may also increase weight to an undesirable level for typical applications. Similarly, constructing the pulse detonation tubes and/or associated components from expensive high temperature materials may be economically unfeasible.